Naruto: Next Generation: New Generation
by neverending000
Summary: after the fourth great ninja war peace was attained but 8 Years later someone threatens to destroy that peace, now new heros step up to the plate to defend it and yet are unaware of the huge role they play in destiny, Join three heroes as they combat the evil forces that threatens to destroy their home. Book 1 of the New Generation series.
1. Prolouge: Disaster at Dawn

A stayathome studios production

neverending000 Proudly presents:

Naruto:Next Generation

Book l: New Generation

Prolouge: Disaster on a new dawn

Its been 8 years since the fourth great ninja war, 8 years since The ledgendary seventh hokage brought the five great nations some peace. But now today will mark the beginning of the end of that peace.

It is peaceful time in the hidden leaf, everything is so beautiful, the villiage is dicerated in cherry bloossoms and orange flowers even the six stone heads are sparkling because of this beautiful celerbration, today the first child of the seventh hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki will be born.

It was during this time that great evil entered this world deep in the forest of death opens a portal unlike any have seen, and out steps a man in black and crimson red armor with another man in a hooded cloak the color of a gray mist.

"Ahh we have made it." said the armor man.

"Yes my lord should we begin the preparations now my lord." said the insane demontic voice of the cloaked man.

"No Huise Yao, not first we must wait for the child to be born."

Elsewhere in the villiage Naruto Uzumaki was at his home staring at the buldgeing stomach of his wife, all he could do was happily smile and think of all the great things he was gonna do when the child gets her like treating him to his first bowl of ramen, or teaching him ninjutsu, or other father-son activitys.

Sakura noticing her husband staring at her stomach smiled and said "Naruto you staring at my stomach will not make him come any faster."

Naruto looked up and scatched the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura I guess i'm just really excited that today is the day we introudce our son Jiraya Uzamaki to the world."

Sakura smiled and looked at her stomach and said. "Do you hear that Jiraiya. you gonna come out today, but be gentle ok."

Suddenly Sakura felt a small pop and felt something warm run down her leg.

"Naruto I think my water broke." she said.

To say he was more calm then her would be a huge lie he yelled for one of the Anbu outside the door to take Sakura to the hospital 5 times, then ran down the hall yelling "Granny come quick, granny come quick" at top of his lungs.

Outside the home of the seventh hokage stood Huise Yao. "Hehe, its time."

At the hidden leaf hospital Sakura was giving birth and threatening Naruto at the same time.

"YOU IDIOT YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING AGAIN!" She screamed as she was squeezing Naruto's right hand causing him to nearly cry.

"Come on a Sakura PUSH!" Tsunade yelled.

"Please granny hurry please." Naruto was on the verge of tears from his wife's vice grip.

a few seconds later Naruto heard a pop and a faint cry and Tsunade's gasp.

"He's so beautiful." she said.

Tsunade was coming over to loving couple, Naruto put his hands out but Tsunade gave him a look that said no touchy.

"The Mother gets to hold him first boy." she said to a dumb struck Naruto.

Once Jiraiya was placed in front of Sakura she forgot all pain she was in while giving birth to him all she saw was her little crying baby boy. He had gotten Naruto's hair, but got her eyes and her large forehead.

"Aww Naruto look he has your hair." She whimpered out of joy.

"Ya but hes got your eyes." He said as he kissed her head and squeezed her hand with his left hand since his other one was out of commision.

"Sakura i'm gonna talk to granny i'll be right back just stay here with Jiraiya ok?"

"Ok." She answered.

Naruto left leaving Sakura alone with Jiraiya she smiled as he had stop crying and was asleep gurgling.

"Aww I can't wait for you to meet everyone Jiraiya." her smile was interuptted by a bright light that engulfed the room. Once it had died down Sakura lifted her hands from her baby's eyes and opened hers only to see a man in armor and someone wearing a cloak.

"Who are you?" she said as she was holding the baby protectively.

"My name isn't of your concern, now give me the child." He demanded.

"Oh i'll give you something alright!" Said the blonde headed hokage as he busted through the door and tried tackled the armored man but was swatted against the wall.

"Hmph that was pathetic ." He grunted.

"Rasengan!" Naruto tried to hit him in the chest with it, but the armored man just grabbed his hand and the rasengan dispursed.

"No way h..how, who are you." Naruto said as he was threw to the wall.

The armored man went up to to Sakura's bed as she was trying quiet the crying baby.

"Shh shh its alright I want let any AGH!" She tried to say as she was grabed and threw to the wall and landed on Naruto and the armored man grabed Jiraiya.

"Let us leave now my lord." Said Huise Yao.

"Yes let us." He said and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"No!" They both screamed, then Sakura buried herself in Naruto's chest and cried.

Back at the forest of death the two villians appeared.

"Now that we have the child my lord where do we hide him till the time comes?" Huise Yao asked.

"Where else right under their noses, they'll think he is gone, but in truth he'll have never left the village." He said coldly.

"Brillant my lord." Huise Yao laughed.

"Now Huise Yao make sure it is done I have other matters to attend to." The armored man said as he left.

At the house far from the hidden leaf village lived the infamous Saskue and his wife Karin with their eight month old son Shadow Uchiha, Saskue was going to visit the idiot and Sakura to congradulate them, checking his son's room to see if he was asleep, he was. Saskue walked over to his son's crib and rubed his son's black and red hair.

As he was about to walk out the door he heard Karin scream, he ran to the living room to fine his wife on the floor, was she no she was breathing, but barely, and the armored man.

"Hello Saskue Uchiha." The armored man said.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Yes and no, but that dosen't matter what matters is what I want."

"And what would that be?"

"Your right eye."

"Wha!?"

"Well I need Your Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan, but i need the right one."

"Ya well good luck with that." Saskue said as he took out his snake sword and charged him.

"Such futile effort." The armored man said as he grabed Saskue's sword and yanked it from his hands.

"You wont be needing that anymore ." The armored man said.

Saskue saw that Karin was getting up and saw Her looking at him with a horrifide expression.

"RUN KARIN GRAB SHADOW AND RUN!" He yelled at her.

All she did was nod and run. The armored man looked at Saskue before breaking both of his arms and listened to Saskue scream as he was threw through a wall. Saskue activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan and looked at the armored man and gasped at who he saw behind the armor.

"Don't like what you see Saskue." The armored man said.

"How your not even born yet." Saskue stamered.

The armored man just grabed Saskue and said "Now this is gonna hurt alot." As he grabed Saskue's eye and ripped it out as Saskue screamed as the armored man ripped his hand through his chest.

Karin was running outside with baby Shadow and saw the armored man standing over Saskue, he looked like he was putting something in his face. He truned around and she saw his face as she saw two eyes of horror. Then the armored man stuck his hand up and said.

"You will leave and never come back to the leaf." He said as put Karin under his genjutsu.

"Yes." Was all she said before truning the opposite direction of the hidden leaf village and ran with the baby.

"Good that way you little Shadow don't interrupt in my plans with the boy." The armored man said as Huise Yao appeared.

"Is it done Yao?" The armored man said.

"Yes my lord it is all finish." He answered.

"Good now let us go as I sense shnobi coming this way." He said as they disappeared.

On that day they found Saskue Uchiha dead, and Karin was blamed. Naruto and Sakura were devistated that this day was so horrible that they called it disaster on dawn. Little did they know they would unknowingly meet their son and give him a mission that would cause the change the world to change. For the good or bad is yet to be seen. For the next sixteen years Jiraiya Uzumaki would live as an...

* * *

OH GOD CLIFFHANGERS SUCK DONT THEY BUT DONT WORRY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER NEXT CHAPTER WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ARMORED MAN SORRY BUT I PLAN AT LEAST TWO SEQUELS ON THIS STORY AND HIS IDENITY WONT BE REVEALED TILL THE THIRD STORY SORRY. ALSO FOR THOSE OF WHO WILL ASK YES I DID GET THE IDEA OF SHADOW FROM THE CHARACTER SHADOW THE HEDEGHOG BUT HE WILL NOT BE THE SAME AS HIM. OH AND ONE MORE THING FOR YOU SASKUE FANS OUT THEIR HE HAD TO DIE IT NOT CAUSE I HATE HIM I DONT HES NOT MY FAVORITE NARUTO CHARACTER BUT I DONT HATE HIM, BUT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE THIRD STORY ALSO. ANYWAY REVIEW ALSO I AM A NARUSAKU PERSON BUT IM NOT OBSESED WITH THEM SO ALLYOU NARUHINA, SASUSAKU, OR EVEN SASUNARU FANS DONT JUMP DOWN MY BACK CAUSE I WILL FIGHT BACK OK. So REVIEW.

Next Chapter: ENTER: ANBU #666


	2. ENTER: ANBU 666

**Welcome to the first chapter of Naruto Next Generation book l, enjoy.**

* * *

**Naruto Next Generation**

**Book l: New Generation**

**Chapter l: ENTER ANBU #666**

**ANBU Its a word that has been stuck in a person's head for sixteen years, a person who was a ghost even to himself. ANBU member #666, it was originally 548, but after showing his superiors his skills on his first mission after that they gave him two things, a number change and something else something that gave him nightmares at night ever since.**

**#666 was laying on his hard bed in, what he calls his prision, his bedroom. Wearing his ANBU armor the gray chest plate on top of his sleveless black turtleneck, with his fingerless gauntlets on, his mask on, and his sword straped to his back. He was holding up a picture of a little girl with pink hair with her eyes closed. Its the only thing that he could truly call his. The reason for that was he was an ANBU before he could remember his own number and this was the only thing he had with him.**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened. He looked up to see a woman wearing the same armor as him. She had voilet hair and a hazel eye and the other being covered by an eyepatch,666 winced everytime he saw it it made him feel something because he was the reason she wore it, she looked at him and smile, her name was Ruby and she was one of the few people that ever smiled in the ANBU and the only person that ever tried to be his friend.**

**"Hey 6 the Leader wants to see you." She said.**

**666 nodded and and stuck the picture in his pocket he got up. "Thank you Ruby." He said as he walked passed her.**

**"Hey no problem, lets go see what she wants." She said.**

**He nodded and they walked down the stone hallway they reached the middle of the underground center. They walked up to the Leader, she was wearing a special kind of ANBU armor it was red instead of standard grey and it had writing nobody understood and she never wore a mask. her face was like chorcoal she had permanent scowl on her face and black souless eyes . She looked at 666 and Ruby and snorted "Good your here."**

**"Yes ma'am." 666 said.**

**"The reason I called you here 666 is because i'm going to send you to the borders between the land of fire and the land of iron, the reason because there are strange and unexplained 'things' happening there." She explained as she handed 666 the folder on the details.**

**He opened and admitted that there was something strange going on, bodys with no bones, bodys drained of blood, people coming to towns with strange writing all over bodys mummring something about the devil.**

**"When do I start?" He asked.**

**"Now." She grunted and left.**

**"Well so much for my little plan to take you to the village and hang out." Ruby said saddly.**

**Looking at Ruby's face he sighed and said. "Wanna walk to the gate with me."**

**Her face lit up. "Sure." She said.**

**They walked out of the underground network and were walking towards the gate. 666 looked over at Ruby, her left side was next to him, the side the eyepatch was on. He sighed remembering when she lost it. Ruby is only 15 and he would be 17 next month, she was two years younger then him. It was only 6 years ago she was assigned to be his partner, ever since that fateful event that left her blind in her left eye, 666 has always been protectful of her.**

**Ruby heard her best friend sigh and looked at him and found him staring at her eyepatch, she stop walking. "Whats wrong Ruby." 666 said worried when she stopped.**

**"6 are you thinking about that day again?" She asked. She got her answered when he looked at the ground.**

**Ruby sighed as she walked up to him, put her hands on his mask and moved it to the side of his head revealing spiky blonde hair that covered his left eye and a emerald green eye, and a huge forehead. Ruby pushed his hair out of his left eye revealing a scar slash on his closed left eye.**

**"Stop feeling guilty 6 I gave you my gift for a reason." She said**

**666 slid the mask back on his face, He looked at her one more time before truning away and walked towards the gate. Ruby sighed and followed him.**

**Suddenly she gasped and 666 truned to see why only to see a women with pink hair and emerald green eyes, it was the hokage's wife Sakura Uzumaki.**

**She walked up to Ruby and smiled and said. "Exuse me but are you the one that gave this teddy bear to my daughter yesterday?" And out from behind her popped out a little pink haired girl, she looked just like Sakura but with blue eyes and whisker marks on her face.**

**Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, I hope she liked it lady Sakura." **

**"Oh she loves it, thank-you."**

**"My pleasure I would like you to meet my friend 6." **

**666 then walked up to them. Sakura smiled and stuck out her hand, 666 then shook it. He felt a shiver go down his spine. Her smile was so warm and he felt safe and confortble, yet he didn't know why. **

**"Well anyways I wanted to thank you,lets go Chiyo." Sakura said to her daughter.**

**"Yes Mommy." The little girl said and walked away with her mom.**

**As they walked away 666 noticed something. "Hey isn't that the teddy bear I gave you last year.**

**Suddenly Ruby scratch the back of her head. "W..well you see.." But 666 put his hands.**

**"Never mind its okay i'm not mad." He said.**

**They reached the gate and Ruby looked at 666 and said. "Comeback home okay." She said as she kissed the forehead of the mask.**

**"Don't worry I will." He said as he hugged her. He then truned and walked away from the village ready for whatever was ready to be thrown his way, he did not know how wrong he was. **

**As he was walking away he said quietly. "At least I hope I will.**

* * *

So tell me do you know who he is if not you'll get it eventually, now I know your curious why is pulling a Kakashi sensei look that will be answered further in the story. Also what you think of the Sakura part kinda makes you feel bad for the poor guy also you may be wondering why is this all in bold well my stuff messed up so ya. Anyway review hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Chapter ll: Enter Shadow Uchiha


	3. Enter: Shadow Uchiha

**Welcome to chapter 2 of the first book of Naruto: Next Generation enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto: Next Generation

Book l: New Generation

Chapter ll: Enter Shadow Uchiha

It was a sunny day in the farm, the farm he lived in for years, his name was Shadow Uchiha, he's lived on this farm with his mother Karin for 16 years. Shadow is average boy spiky in the back hair, his spiky hair was lined with red while the rest was black. He was wearing a dark blue sleaveless shirt with rouged pants that we're torn at the bottom, his eyes were black.

He was pitching hay in the horses stables when he heard his mother call his name. "Shadow." She yelled.

"Yes mother." He said as he ran up to his baby blue logged house.

"Sweetheart will you go to town and buy us some milk, the cow is sick?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Goodboy." She said and walked back into the house her red hair shining in the sun light.

Shadow was walking to the stables when he remember that his mother forgot to give him the money. He ran back inside the house and into the kitchen were she was sitting on a wooden chair humming.

"Mother, you forgot to give me the money. Shadow said.

Karin looked back at her son. She was holding a picture Shadow couldn't see clearly. "Oh i'm sorry Shadow." She said as she placed the picture down and went to the coin pouch that was in living room. As she was gone Shadow grabbed the picture on the table. It was a picture of her in white dress holding hands with the man Shadow knew was his father on the right side of his father was blonde man with blue eyes and whisker marks smiling like a idiot. On the side of his mother was pink haired woman with green eyes and a large forehead smiling happily for them.

Shadow smiled at the picture, his mother looked truly happy in the picture. Karin came back to the kitchen and found Shadow smiling at the picture, which warmed her heart.

"Heres the money Shadow." She said making Shadow jump.

"Thanks mom." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Shadow went to the stables and grabbed his favorite horse, her name was Feng. He hopped on and headed to town. It was a small town, it was called Fengfu which meant plenty. When Shadow was at the entrance he tided Feng on a pole. As soon as he walked in to the town gates he was tackled to the ground by a slivered haired little boy.

"Big brother Shadow." The little boy screamed.

"Hello Astral." He said.

"What did you bring me this time bro." He said excited.

"Sorry Astral I just came here to get some milk."

"Aww man."

"Sorry Astral maybe next time ok."

"Ok." Astral said then he truned and walked away.

"Man he never changes." Shadow then walked to the market.

He walked inside, there was an old woman by the counter she nodded and smiled at Shadow. Shadow then walked to the back of the market and grabbed two bottles of milk. He then walked to the counter.

"Hello Grace." He smiled at her.

"Oh Hello Shadow how are you and your mother?" She retruned his smile.

"Oh We're just fine thanks for asking." He replied.

"No problem dear here you go." She said as Shadow handed her the money.

"Thanks Grace see ya around." He said as he grabbed the milk and left.

Shadow then went and grabbed Feng and rode her back to the farm. Half way through the ride Shadow felt a sting in his eyes, it went away for about a second then it felt as if someone was driving nails into them. Shadow fell of feng holding his face.

"Whats going on agh!" he said.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

"Ok that was weird.' Shadow said as he blink and got back on Feng and rode off, unaware of what looked like a man in a cloak laughing knowing what awaiyed Shadow when he got home.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but it was an interduction chapter i'll it up next chapter with a long one plus next chapter 666 and Shadow meet well sort of.**

**Next Chapter lll: Crossed paths, same destiny. **


	4. Crossed paths, same destiny

**Welcome to the**

**third chapter of Naruto: Next Generation book l**

* * *

Naruto: Next Generation

Book l: New Generation

Chapter lll: Crossed paths, same destiny

666 was almost to the border he had investigated two of the towns plagued by this nightmare what he saw wasn't pretty.

**XXFLASHBACKXX**

666 had just arrived at one of the towns, it was night time and he was tired from running for 70 miles. He was walking towards one of the inns when he heard someone, a woman crying, curious he followed the source of the crying. 666 stop in front of an alleyway he walked towards a dumpster, when he looked to the side, no words could explain the horror he saw.

A woman, she was young 20 maybe she had messy brunette hair and blood shot eyes she had a yellow dress on, she strange symbols carved all over her body, she was muttering the devil comes for all, but thats not the worse part, the worse part is she was eating her fingers.

Then she looked at him pointed her bloody finger at him and said. "The devil comes for you."

**XXXNOWXXX**

666 had stopped by a stream to get some water the sun made it sparkling. He smiled taking in the beautiful view he grabbed his cantine popped the lid open and filled it up. He sat near the stream just resting his legs for the next 100 miles or so to the border.

He grabbed his back pouch opened it and took out the picture of little pink haired girl. Ever since he could remember he had this picture it was old and wrinkly but he didn't care it was one more thing that made him know he wasn't always an ANBU maybe when he felt the time was right he would take Ruby and search for this girl.

"Hello 666." Said an unknown voice.

666 truned around to find himself starring at man in black and red armor his gauntlets had talons, his chest plate had the chinese symbol For Demon King on it, his helmet covered his entire face.

"Or should I call you Jiraiya." The armored man said.

"Who are you?" 666 said.

"Oh that is none of your concern, what is, is something more important to you that I have in my possession."

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" 666 said sarcastically,

"I have your past, I have the answers you always search for." The armored man said

At this the ANBU's eyes widen under his mask.

**XXELSEWHEREXX**

Shadow's eyes widen at the sight of his home everything was on fire the barn, stables, the chicken coope, and worsted of all his house. He made the horse go straight to the house, he jump off and busted through the door calling his mother's name. He made his way upstairs and too her room, he found his mother unconscious on her bed bleeding through her stomach, Shadow picked her up and ran downstairs and out the door.

Shadow laid Karin down on the grass away from the farm, he looked at his mother he checked her pulse there was nothing. Tears started streaming down his eyes

"Mom, mom come on wake up, please don't go your the only family I got please wake up. Shadow said as he sobbed.

Suddenly he heard an insane laughter. "Well don't look so down chum your gonna see her soon, don't worry." Said a very screachy voice.

Shadow then felt that familiar stinging in his eyes, he couldn't fell it but he could tell it was there, he truned to the voice with his eyes closed when he opened them the stinging was gone, his regular eye color was replaced by a crimson red and two tomes in ths corners diagnal from each other.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my mother, i'll make you pay!" Shadow yelled as he staired the figure in the gray cloak and and charged.

**XXELSEWHEREXX**

666 and the armored man were staring each other down with glares, the tension in the area was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What do you want." 666 said breaking the silence.

"Oh its simple really I want you to achieve great power Jiraiya." Said the armored man.

"Why do you call me that?" said 666.

"Well it is your name your true one anyways."

"Ya and why should I believe you."

"You don't have to but if you don't you might miss out on a chance to meet your parents."

666 thought about it if what he says is true, then he had so many questions like why they gave him to ANBU. Then something else caught his attention.

"You Said you wanted me to achieve great power what did you mean by that?" 666 asked.

"Well you already have a piece of it." The armored man said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your left eye is a piece."

666 placed his hand on left eye hole of his mask.

"That little girl was nothing more than a tool to give you that power, and now that you have it you can go and get more, but it comes with a little price." The armored man said

"A price?" 666 said.

"Yes a price, though it small."

"What is it?"

"You must leave everyone you care about behind."

"What!?"

"It is a small price to pay to give you powers of a god."

666's mind shot to Ruby, she was his only friend there was no way in hell he would even leave her behind.

"No." 666 said flat.

"No Jiraiya and why is that?"

"I would never leave my best friend behind no matter how much power you give me."

"Such a shame l, but you'll agree eventually no one can resist so much power." The armored man said as he dissappered.

666 ran towards him.

"Wait what about my parents." He yelled.

Then he vanished as 666 jumped at him as he vanished making him fall face first to the ground.

"Great now whaWHOA!" He yelled as the ground rumbled like an earthquake.

"What was that?" He said as he looked up and saw smoke "it might have came from that way, better check it out." he said as jump through trees.

**XXBACKTOTHEFARMXX**

Shadow was sweaty, his shirt was torn, and his eyes were widen, because in front of him was a monster bigger then his barn, it was fleashy it walked (well stomped) on all fours it had no eyes but had a jaw that could swollow you whole.

"Well he said he wanted to kill me, but isn't this over kill." Shadow said as the monster roared.

Then on top of the monster stood the person with the gray cloak.

"Well Shadow i'd love to stay around duty calls." He laughed as he dissappered into dust.

The monster roared again then sniffed, it looked at Shadow then started to move towards him opening it's mouth revealing six tongues.

"Oh crap." Shadow said, then he took off towards the trees.

Shadow took off at high speed through the trees.

666 was running to the smoke through the forest he didn't even noticed a person right in front of him when...WHAM! 666 had ran into someone.

666 looked up and noticed a person about his age he had black hair it was spikey in the back red hair lined through the spikes, he had a torn sleaveless blue shirt, and blue pants, but what caught his attention was his eyes, he had the Sharingan.

"Who are you?" 666 said.

"I'm Shadow Uchiha." He said. "You."

666 thought about it for awhile then said. "My name is...Jiraiya."

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter folks, well i've got things to do this week so i'll post a new one tommorow or saturday, see ya.**

**Next: Dummys guide on how to kill a monster.**


	5. Dummy's guide to kill a monster

Welcome to the fourth chapter of Naruto: Next Generation book 1, enjoy

* * *

Naruto: Next Generation

Book l: New Generation

Chapter lV: Dummys guide to kill a monster

The two teens were staring at each other, like they were in a staring contest, neither of them blinked at each other.

It was Si.. I mean Jiraiya who broke the silence. "Do you know what that vibration was?"

Shadow then remember why he was running. "Oh yeah we should run."

"Why?"

"Well theres a 3 story monster chasing me."

"Wha...!?"

Jiraiya had no time to finish his sentence when they felt what felt like an earthquake. They heard the sound of trees being destroyed.

Shadow looked at Jiraiya with a look that said RUN! When Jiraiya truned he saw the fleashy no eyed monster coming towards them.

"Uhh is that the monster?" Jiraiya asked Shadow casually.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. Then after awhile they looked at each other and screamed. They both took off away from the walking meat grinder. They ran behind some trees while trying to think of a way to kill the walking monstrosity.

Then something click in Shadow's mind. "Hey J, I know something that might work."

Jiraiya frowned at the nickname, but decided to listen. "What?"

"My mother taught me a couple ninjutsu's, well I have this really powerful attack, but I need you to distract it." Shadow explained.

"Ok lets try it." Jiraiya agreed.

They then heard a familiar vibration, they looked passed the trees and saw the monster. They nodded to each other, then Jiraiya ran out in front of it yelling. "Your mother was a flesh bag."

That caught the monster's attention as it tried to stomp him, then it open it's mouth and shot fire out. Jiraiya was able to jump out of the way. Shadow tried to suprise attack, lightning like Chakra flowed out of his hands, he tried to strike it but its flesh just absorbed his attack, then the flesh just grabbed Shadow's whole hand and started to pull him.

"Uhh Hey Jiraiya, HELP!" Shadow yelled. Jiraiya then made a hand sign and appered right behind Shadow. He grabbed Shadow's arm, and made another hand sign. They then disappered off the monster's back and appered a couple feet away behind some trees.

Shadow looked at Jiraiya with suprise. "Thanks, what was that jutsu you used?" He asked.

"Its called "Wind style: Wind flow, it allows me and whatever I touch to trun into wind chakra and move fast." Jiraiya said.

"Thats great now we can use that so we can suprise attack him, with my jutsu." Shadow said triumphantly.

"No, it uses up to much chakra and that thing absorbed your attack last time."

"Then what, do we do?" Shadow said stumped. "Its only a matter of time before that thing finds us."

Then a lightbulb went off in Jiraiya's head, he had to use the eye it was risky and it would hurt alot, but it would be worth it if they took this thing down. "Alright I got an idea, when I give the signal jump behind it, got it?" Shadow nodded.

Jiraiya then step into the monster's view, He and the monster starred at each other. Then the monster used one of its stubed hands to try and stomp on Jiraiya, but he jumped straight up using this chance to open his left eye, but didn't see another hand coming at him.

"Jiraiya LOOK OUT!" Shadow yelled.

Luckly Jiraiya opened his eye just in time to create a shield in front of him, but the force caused his mask to shatter, revealing his blonde spikey hair,huge forehead,green eye, and an abnormal eye it had circles around his pupil and it was a light purple.

Jiraiya without wasting a second made more hand signs and then pushed his hands out and yelled. "PUSH!"

Suddenly all the flesh was pushed off revealing a very brown bony structure, it slided off like it was jello. Jiraiya then looked at Shadow and yelled."Shadow, now!"

Shadow then saw the grosses thing the flesh was moving towards the monster, Shadow then jumped in the air the lightning like chakra crackled in his right hand his eyes revealing his Sharingan,"CHIDORI!" Shadow yelled. Shadow striked the monster in the middle snapping it in two, like a stick. The monster howled in pain as the two parts melted leaving nothing, even flesh was gone.

Shadow landed right next to Jiraiya. Shadow looked at him and said. "Is it gone?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah its gone."

Shadow asked Jiraiya. "How'd you know about the skin?"

"I didn't I just acted on insinct."

"Ahh, alright, but whats with the eye?" Shadow said pointing to his opened left eye.

"I could say the same about you." Jiraiya nodded at his crimson red eyes.

"Fair enough, this appeared on me a few hours ago, i've read on it, its my.."

"Sharingan, I know, which means your an Uchiha."

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought, they were all dead."

"No, but i'm the only one left, you still haven't told me about your eye."

"This is the Rinnegan, i have a story behind, this i'd rather not get into."

As they were having their conversation someone appeared in front of them, it was the grey cloaked man.

"You." Shadow said gritting his teeth.

"You know this guy?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah."

"How."

"He killed my mother."

"I'm not her to fight young Shadow, just talk." The cloaked man said.

"Yeah well you can talk all you want in hell." Shadow said attempting to charge him, but was pulled back by Jiraiya.

"Lets hear what he has to say." Jiraiya said.

"Yes listen to Jiraiya." The cloaked man said.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya said.

"Ahh yes I want to play a game."

"A game!" Shadow and Jiraiya said in union.

"Yes a game you both have to play."

"What do you mean we both have to play?." Shadow said.

"Ahh yes, for the prizes are both irresistible." The cloaked man laughed.

"What prizes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well For Shadow: answers about your father." Shadow had widen eyes. "And for you Jiraiya: the truth about who you really are." Jiraiya gasped.

"I will give 12 clues solve them all and defeat me and you will win, but first you must find the third player."

"The third player, who is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Her hair is crimson red and her eyes sapphire blue, and she will be your glue."

"Our glue?" Shadow said confused.

"And remember this the game will not begin till you find the third player."

"How when we'll know when the game begins?"

"You will know."

Then he vanished.

"Damn it." Shadow and Jiraiya said in union again.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know." Jiraiya answered. "Guess we'll have to find the third player."

"What if its a trap?" Shadow said.

"Do you have a choice cause I don't."

"*sigh* No."

"Well looks like we're gonna get to know each other real well." Jiraiya said.

"What makes you say that?" Shadow asked.

"Cause I have a feeling we won't find this person for awhile." Jiraiya answered.

**XXIN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVESXX**

Three people were standing in the Hokage's office, The seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki, and Akiza Rose.

"Akiza a week ago we sent out an ANBU agent on a mission to the borders of Land of fire and Land of iron, and has not reported anything and we believe he has gone missing, since you can track a persons chakra, we would like you to locate him." Naruto said handing Akiza a folder containing the ANBU agent and the mission.

Akiza looked at the folder and back at Naruto. "Lord Hokage there is no acutal picture of this 666 agent?" She said.

"No no acutal picture of him." Naruto stated.

Sakura looked up and said. "He has a friend named Ruby, thats also an ANBU, she comes to the village every wensday, you could ask her.

"Yes I could try there, thank you lady Uzumaki, when will I begin? Akiza asked.

"Next thursday." Naruto said. "You are dismissed."

"Thankyou Lord Hokage." She said and left.

After Akiza left Sakura looked at her husband and said. "I hope hes alright he seems good and also I feel like I know him.

* * *

Well how was that good or what **, Ok next chapter will be what you have all been waiting for (Or if you even read this) The story of what happen to Jiraiya and he ended up with the Rinnegan and Ruby ended up with an eyepatch. Well, we won't be seeing the armored man for awhile if you as, so i hope enjoyed this chapter**

**Chapter V: The story behind the Rinnegan **


End file.
